


First Things First

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Switching, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: They've been fooling around for a while now, so why won't Hux take the next step?It's because he takes a while to climax and he isn't sure Ren is patient enough. But Ren is determined to work it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/gifts).



> iamdragoonthegreat donated to my partner's surgery fund [HERE](https://www.youcaring.com/astor-bonder-621528), and in return got this fic. As many of you know, this is how I accept commissions. $15 or more gets you 2k+ on the subject of your choice!

“I just don’t know if you’re ready for it, Ren,” Hux sighed, and Kylo groaned, fingers digging into Hux’s hips. Hux’s lips were kiss-swollen, his pupils wide-blown. He was hard in his trousers and grinding against Kylo’s thigh. So why did he always refuse when Kylo offered to take the next step?

“Don’t you think I should be able to decide what I am and am not able to handle? I should never have told you it would be my first time.” That had to be it, that Hux wasn’t interested in what he thought would be a poor performance from an inexperienced partner. “I learned how you like to be kissed quickly enough, didn’t I? I learned where you like my hands…” His fingers trailed down, squeezed Hux’s ass through layers of cloth.

Suddenly Hux shook himself, stepped away. “What has that got to do with anything?” he asked, and Kylo studied him. He seemed earnest enough.

“I can learn, Hux,” he stated, moving into Hux’s personal space again as Hux stared out the large viewport that dominated one wall of his office. “You can teach me. Do you think it will be too much effort?” He wanted to ask if Hux didn’t think he’d be worth it, but thought better of it. “You can show me everything you like. Nobody’s ever…” He paused, changed tacks. “Wouldn’t you like that? If I could become the very model of your perfect partner? You could mould me, Hux. I have no one with whom to compare you. It would be only you.”

Hux turned to him, slowly. “It… isn’t that,” he replied carefully, though Kylo could tell his suggestions had had an effect. “I am… a very demanding lover. And you are not a particularly patient man.”

Kylo wanted to touch him, could smell his hair product and a light cologne, and wanted to bury his nose in that scent. But, as if to prove he /could/ be patient, he restrained himself. “I could be,” he insisted. Then, “Demanding how?”

The face Hux made was odd, like his features couldn’t agree on where to settle. For a long moment he said nothing, and Kylo began to wonder if this was as far as they would get on this issue, at least for tonight, but then Hux sighed and shifted his gaze elsewhere, somewhere to Kylo’s side.

“I take quite a while to climax. It has caused previous partners a great deal of distress, either due to lack of stamina, lack of interest, or because they thought I wasn’t… /entertained/.” He clasped his hands behind his back and Kylo wanted to scream. “Never mind all that. I wouldn’t want you getting concerned over nothing.”

“I won’t,” Kylo protested. “I’m not.” He pried Hux’s hands from behind his back, held on to them until Hux met his eyes. “One day I will prove to you, you shouldn’t have such a low opinion of me. You’ll see. Let me—!” He searched for words, and Hux searched his face. “Allow me to try. I don’t want anyone else. I only want you.”

Again, Hux’s face went through a series of transformations. His brows pinched, his mouth formed into a funny line. Finally, he huffed and said, “Alright. Alright!” But before Kylo could get overly excited and do something foolish like sweeping Hux into a kiss, Hux turned away. “I’ll need to prepare some things. Meet me in my quarters in one standard hour.”

Kylo wanted to laugh, but he suspected Hux’s brusqueness meant he was nervous about this. But Kylo would show him, would show him how well he could do anything Hux wanted, could hold on, just for him. He would need to find some way to occupy himself in the next hour, something that wouldn’t exhaust him too much. Additionally, he was going to have to find something to do with the arousal burning in his veins at the mere thought that Hux was finally, finally going to… well, he didn’t know yet, but he had some ideas. Perhaps if he touched himself, it would mean he could last longer for Hux? He wanted to be able to last, wanted to make it good. His hand was down his leggings almost as soon as his door closed behind him.

He was pacing outside of the General’s door before the hour was up. He couldn’t keep still, couldn’t help but picture what Hux would look like when he came. And what had Hux needed to prepare? Kylo had finished in his hand, leaning against his own door, showered, and had even considered touching himself again before he’d made his way over to Hux’s quarters.

“Alright, you can stop lurking in my doorway,” Hux said, when the door hissed open. Kylo tore into Hux’s reception room, dropped his helmet on a low table, and began unwinding his cowl. Hux stood by, watching, still fully dressed, while Kylo fumbled out of his clothing. “That’s enough,” Hux commanded, when Kylo was down to his leggings. “Come this way.”

He led Kylo into his bedroom, which was exactly as fastidiously clean as Kylo had expected, but far less sparsely appointed as he’d imagined. There was a shelf holding rows and rows of holodiscs, a few model starships, the skull of some unknown creature. There was a cushioned box containing medals Hux had been awarded, including his old rank cylinders and Major’s stripes. the bedside table, however, was scattered with a number of objects that made Kylo blush to look at them.

He recognised some of them from holoporn he’d seen, but some of them were unfamiliar, and that was perhaps worse. There was a small vibrator, and an anal plug, and a bottle of lubricant, and some kind metal leaf-shaped thing with a hole at the rounded end, next to a rubbery ring and some leather manacles.

“These are what you had to prepare?” he asked, and Hux cast his eyes to the assortment.

“Yes. I also wanted a shower. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Kylo lay on the bed, and shifted the pillows a bit. “Are you going to bind my hands?”

Hux strode around to the side table, the usual click of his boots muffled by the area rug. “I would prefer not to. I’d like to have your hands on me, if possible.”

“Then why—”

“If you are unable to keep from touching yourself, I’ll have no choice.”

Flushing as he remembered what he’d been doing not too long ago, Kylo looked at the rest of the objects again.

“Do you know what this is?” Hux lifted the metal leaf with the hole in it. It caught the light on all of its smoothly rounded edges, its elegant curves, and Kylo shook his head. “It is a cock ring. So is this,” he pointed at the rubber circle on the table, “but this one curves to stimulate the prostate via the perineum, while also preventing climax.” Kylo licked his lips while Hux’s pale, cool eyes appraised him. “What do you think of that?”

Kylo nodded. He presumed it would be for him to wear, so that he wouldn’t come embarrassingly quickly. He wondered if this was the whole of Hux’s toy collection, or if he had more, and was very interested to find out.

“Would you rather start with that, or start with this one? This one is made of a synthetic material. It’s a good deal softer, but doesn’t offer as much control.” He pinched the rubbery one between his thumb and forefinger, and Kylo felt the hairs stand up on his arms at the way Hux purred that last word.

“Give me the metal one,” he said, quickly. He wasn’t sure if this was because he wanted to feel it pressing in, in the way Hux had described, or because he could tell Hux /liked/ the idea of controlling him that way, but the tight smile Hux gave as an answer made the reasons somewhat moot.

“Good,” Hux said, setting the metal toy on the bed, and kneeling next to it. He slid one hand up Kylo’s leg to his knee, up his thigh to his bare side. Kylo breathed deeply, tried not to think about Hux’s hand, still in its glove, touching his ribs, his stomach, his hips, all for the first time without Kylo’s many layers in the way. He tried not to let it affect him too much, but could feel hot arousal coiling in his belly, and bit his lip. “Do I always have such an effect on you?”

Kylo bit his lip harder, but eventually, nodded. He couldn’t lie about that. Not with his cock starting to fill in his leggings, enough that Hux could see.

“Well. We’ll have to get this on you sooner than I’d thought,” Hux replied calmly, pulling at Kylo’s leggings until Kylo could kick them off the bed. “Now then, this ought to go on you when you’re soft, so—”

He suddenly pinched the head of Kylo’s cock, and at first Kylo’s confused, arousal-addled brain didn’t know how to handle it, and his cock filled further, but slowly, as Hux kept up the pressure, he watched his cock wilt. Without another word, Hux slipped the device over him, tucked it snug against his body, and tightened it by use of a small screw. Kylo panted, and Hux sat back to survey his work. Kylo, cautiously, peered down the line of his body and looked at the metal arcing over the base of his cock, pressed cold against him but beginning to warm. When he moved, the tapered end pressed so close to his hole he began to harden again, flesh stinging from the effort.

“Yes,” Hux murmured, eyes fixed on Kylo’s cock as it filled. He stroked it a few times, and Kylo arched off the bed, seams of Hux’s gloves rasping him just so. Hux was the first to ever touch him like that, besides himself, and he hadn’t even touched him skin to skin yet and— his cock twitched, fully hard in the ring, and Hux shook himself, climbed off the bed. “Now then. Let’s see how you do.”

He began unfastening his clothes, and Kylo watched, rapt, as they fell to the floor. He would have thought Hux would be the sort to fold them meticulously, and the idea that Hux was being so careless, so cavalier, made his pulse quicken. Everything about Hux seemed to arouse him, and he was suddenly very thankful for the rings Hux pulled off his undershirt, ran gloved hands over his own nipples, and Kylo’s cock dripped onto his own belly.

Only when Hux sat to remove his boots did he pull off his gloves. Then his socks, his trousers, his underwear, and finally he was as naked as Kylo, but not hard yet.

“I want to try sucking you,” Kylo said, before he’d really thought about it. He wondered if the other toys on the table were for him as well, but wanted Hux to at least be hard before he tried anything else. Hux looked over at him, seemed to have a hard time dragging his eyes up from the glimmer of metal around Kylo’s base. Finally he met Kylo’s eyes.

“But you’ve never—” He straightened, squared his shoulders. “That is, I mean to say, keep your teeth out of the way.”

Immediately Kylo was on the floor, kneeling between Hux’s knees. Hux looked a bit surprised but Kylo could barely enjoy it. On his knees, the tapered end of the metal cock ring pressed up more intimately than before, and he was suddenly panting, burying his face in Hux’s inner thigh.

“Stars, Hux. I’m so hard,” he confessed.He couldn’t believe he was this worked up after having touched himself in his quarters.

“Do you need to stop?” Hux asked, but Kylo shook his head. He wanted to be good for Hux, wanted to make him come, wanted to show him he could do it.

“No. Put your hand in my hair. Show me how you like it.” Hux met his eyes, and Kylo tried to push thoughts of his eagerness, how much he meant it, into Hux’s mind. Slowly, Hux’s long, tapered fingers wound into his hair, pulled him forward. Kylo opened his mouth and closed his eyes, but Hux tugged him to the side, so Kylo’s nose, then his lips, met the crease of Hux’s thigh, his cheek brushing Hux’s half-hard cock. It was hot, and he wanted to turn towards it, but Hux’s hand in his hair wouldn’t let him.

“Hux, come on. Why are you doing this?” His words were muffled against Hux’s skin, but the man only offered a half-smile in return, and another short tug on his hair.

“Kiss me,” Hux said, and with no other option, Kylo began kissing the juncture of his thigh and body, licking what he could. Hux’s hand relaxed in his hair and he moved down Hux’s thigh and back up again, kissing wetly, sucking the skin. His skin was so soft, and he closed his eyes, rubbed his face against it, waiting to be told, waiting to be allowed to suck Hux’s cock into his mouth. Every moment he was denied made him want it more, and when Hux cleared his throat, he looked up, eager, waiting for the command.

“Come here, and bend over the edge of the bed.” Kylo, confused, backed away from Hux to press his chest against the sheets, his hips snug against the side of the bed, cock pressed between him and the sheets. The friction was nearly unbearable, but he couldn’t stop his cock from bucking anyway, until he felt Hux’s hand on his back, soothing him.

“I’m going to give you something,” Hux said. “And then I will consider letting you suck me. Depending on how you take it.”

“Yes, anything,” Kylo mumbled into the coverlet, and he heard Hux’s soft exhale which might have been a laugh. Then, cool, slick fingers slipped against his hole, teased there, made him moan and arch. He’d touched himself there, before, a few times, but it was never like this, never like Hux’s slow, careful exploration, sensitising him, not even pressing in, but making him want it so badly. He moaned and thrust back towards Hux’s hand, only to have it pulled away. Kylo nearly sobbed and Hux clicked his tongue in gentle admonishment.

“Here, I’m going to give you something better. Just relax,” Hux urged, and then something cold and smooth was pressed against him, nudged in slowly with circular movements, and Kylo concentrated on relaxing like Hux had said. He assumed it was the plug he’d seen on the table before, and it wasn’t very large, but he’d never had anything inside him, and the thought made his heart rate spike, his breathing harsh. Hux just kept murmuring encouragements, the sort of thing he’d never heard from the man before, like “That’s it, just a bit more,” and “You’re doing so well, just stay like that for me,” and it was so new, so unexpected, Kylo felt like he would come right there against the side of the bed if not for the ring. He breathed out, and the plug settled into him, his hole closing around the tapered base, and Kylo could barely believe he’d done it. It was inside him, because Hux wanted it there, because he wanted to do it for Hux. Hux petted his flank, his ass, and told him he looked good like that, and Kylo moaned.

“Does that feel good?” Hux asked, and he tapped the flared base, and Kylo felt it deep in his core and nodded as much as he could against the blankets. “Good. Now let’s see how you like /this/…” His knuckles brushed Kylo’s ass as he toyed with the plug, and then it began vibrating and Kylo’s eyes flew open. The sensation seemed to be everywhere inside him, traveling to the tip of his cock and in his balls and all throughout him. He gasped, and clutched the blankets, and closed his eyes, feeling how hot his face was.

“Do you like that, too?” Hux asked, and Kylo moaned, pressed his cock against the side of the bed, fought for some kind of control over his body but every time he moved, the plug shifted inside him, and the tapered end of the ring pressed up against him, and he cried out, desperate. Hux continued to pet him, and he arched into the sensation, and that made the plug hit against some secret part of him that had him seeing spots.

“That’s very good, Kylo,” and Hux never called him that, “Very good. You took that plug without any stretching. Imagine if I put it in you after I’d fucked you, to keep my release inside of you and to reward you for taking my cock so nicely. Would you like that?”

Kylo scrabbled against the sheets with numb fingers. “Anything, anything,” he repeated again.

“Good. I like you like this. You’re so much more agreeable when your cock is hard,” Hux said, and Kylo felt his balls hitch every time Hux said ‘cock’, felt his pulse stutter with every word of praise.

“I want to—” Kylo stilled, panted, reconsidered. “May I suck your cock now, please?” The words felt odd, foreign, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw how they’d affected Hux. He was smiling, and he stroked Kylo’s back more solidly. A blush rose on his cheeks and Kylo thrilled at the sight of it. Hux patted his inner thigh, beckoning, and Kylo rushed to answer, scrambled to kneel between Hux’s knees again. Was Hux a little harder this time? He ducked his head, and Hux’s fingers wound into his hair again. They pulled, and his lips met the smooth head of Hux’s cock, and he groaned and let it slip into his open mouth.

Hux mumbled something unintelligible, his fingers slipping behind one of Kylo’s ears to rub at it. It felt so good, for such a chaste touch, and Kylo moaned around Hux’s cock, couldn’t believe he was here, doing this, and Hux was getting hard on his tongue, and tugging him gently back and forth until Hux’s cock was too hard for Kylo to swallow it all down like that. He couldn’t believe this was the first time he’d ever… with /anybody/ and he had two toys teasing him, and Hux was breathing hard as Kylo sucked him.

Suddenly Kylo realised he’d been distracted by his own pleasure, wasn’t giving Hux his best effort, and he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the feeling of Hux’s cock brushing his soft palate, the vein pressing against his tongue hot and vital, the crown bumping against his lips when Hux pulled him almost all the way back before shoving him forwards again. He thought, maybe, if he tilted his head a bit, dropped his jaw, opened his throat, he could— and on Hux’s next push inward, hips flexing off the bed, his head slipped into Kylo’s throat, and he gasped aloud. Kylo choked, and his throat constricted against Hux, even as he pulled out.

“How do you know how to do that?” Hux asked, face red, voice a rush as he panted for breath.

“I wanted… to get all of you in my mouth. Was it… did I do something wrong?”

Hux shook his head. “If… if you want to be able to do that you can… practice. With me. If you like.”

“Right now?” and Kylo almost winced at how eager he sounded. He didn’t sound like Kylo Ren when he was on his knees, full of hope that Hux would shove his cock down his throat again. But, Hux shook his head, and patted the bed.

“No, right now you’re going to learn how to open me up.” Kylo stood, shakily, so aware of the plug inside him with every little motion. He watched Hux edge up the bed, recline against the pillows, spread his legs, and again, was grateful for the ring ensuring this wasn’t over too soon. Hux made an extremely enticing picture, nestled among his pillows, his cock hard and pink against his belly, his thighs open in invitation. Kylo crawled clumsily toward him, and Hux gestured toward the bedside table.

“Bring me the lube, the other ring, and the vibrator,” he instructed, and Kylo hurried to comply. “That’s a good boy,” Hux commented airily, and Kylo had to bite his lip against how those words made him feel. Hux took the ring and the vibrator from Kylo’s shaking fingers, and Kylo watched him press the small, finger-sized vibrator against the underside of his cock, right at the base, and secure it in place with the ring. The ring stretched to hold it there, and Hux twisted the vibrator to turn it on. Immediately, his eyelids fluttered closed, and he bucked against his hand a few timed while Kylo watched, squirming, sitting on his heels to try and press the plug deeper inside while he watched Hux pleasure himself.

When Kylo whined, quietly, the plug sitting right up against that spot inside him, Hux opened his eyes and waved kylo closer.

“Get some of that lube on your fingers. It doesn’t matter which hand. Now, come here, and touch me,” he commanded, but his voice was different, his hand pressed to his cock, the vibrator thrumming through him. Kylo edged closer, squirting lube on his fingers, and then looked at Hux’s hole, on display for him, and so impossibly intimate. He sucked his lips into his mouth, and brushed just the tip of his middle finger against it. Hux bore down on it, and then it was two fingers, rubbing him as Hux had done before inserting the plug.

He tried to do it just like that, to be as slow and careful, even as the plug inside him made him jittery and impatient, even as his cock was hard and wet with precome, leaking on the bed. He thought, illogically, that if he touched his cock, he would die, so he concentrated on feeling Hux loosen beneath his fingers until the tip of one slipped in. He stalled, and Hux tilted his chin at him.

“Yes, Kylo, push one into me, you can do it, I promise.” And so he did, his middle finger, slick with lube, pressing into Hux where he was so hot and tight and soft. He couldn’t help the way his finger twitched inside, wanting to feel more of this perfectly vital part of Hux, and Hux gasped again, hand pressing down harder on his own cock, holding the vibrator close.

He pushed his finger all the way in, and then, because he didn’t know what else to do, started drawing it out again. “Yes, but don’t pull all the way out,” Hux told him, and Kylo nodded, even if Hux couldn’t see it with his eyes closed so his nearly transparent lashes rested against his pale cheeks. “Leave the tip of your finger inside, and then push back in. You can go a bit faster,” he said, and Kylo tried, listened for any sound from Hux that would tell him if he was pleasing him.

Hux’s lips fell open, and he sucked in breaths, and Kylo thought, perhaps he should try and find that spot in Hux that was giving him so much pleasure with the plug. He felt around with his finger, dragged it as he pulled out, and Hux’s brows creased slightly.

“Give me another finger, then do that again. It’s almost right, Kylo. You’re going to be so good when you know how to do this. Such a clever boy, and so willing to please me.” His voice was a mere whisper but Kylo felt his words like liquid heat inside him, his cock dripping painfully. He felt like he’d been on the edge of coming for so long, with the ring there, with the plug touching him so perfectly, and he wanted to plead worship to Hux for giving him the ring, so he could do this right. He slipped another finger inside Hux, felt the way Hux’s rim stretched around him, watched his fingers thrust in and out, a little faster, like Hux had said.

“Thank you,” Kylo said, before he’d even thought about it.

“Mm?” Hux answered, blinking in confusion. “For what?”

“This, all of it. The plug feels so good, Hux, and the ring— You… you knew what I needed. It’s good. Thank you.”

Hux smiled at him, bit his lip and pushed down on Kylo’s fingers. “I know the plug feels good, Kylo. Sometimes, I… I sometimes use it on myself.”

Kylo gasped, the thought of something Hux used to pleasure himself /inside of him/ making his balls twitch uselessly, his cock jump. “Oh,” he murmured, transfixed as Hux writhed on his fingers. “I… would like to watch you. Sometime. I want to see the way you… make yourself come.”

“Right there, Kylo,” Hux grit out. “Press down, you’re right on it—ah!” He threw his head back when Kylo obeyed, and moaned loudly when Kylo rubbed over that spot. “Oh, give me another finger you beautiful creature.” His back bowed off the bed, his fingers flexing against his own cock. “Stretch me open for that gorgeous cock of yours. I’m going to keep you hard for as long as it takes, going to ride you like a toy, and when I’m done, if you make me come, I’ll release that ring and let you come inside me. Would you like that?” He opened his eyes and met Kylo’s hungry gaze, his pupils huge.

Kylo nodded. He wanted that, all of it, he wanted to be good and useful for Hux, wanted to watch him come, knew he’d look amazing, could barely wait to see it. He pushed a third finger in, and Hux moaned, his legs spreading wider as he was stretched.

“Like that, Hux, is that right?” he asked, ignoring the uncertain sound of his voice, watching instead his three fingers, with their broad knuckles, pushing into Hux, opening him, Hux’s rim slick and shining with lube. Hux nodded, then, fingers stroking up his cock, teasing at the head.

“I’d like to do this to you, Kylo. I’d like to open you up, finger by finger, have you panting and moaning and desperate. I’d like you to feel what I feel right now. I’d make you so wet and loose. Perhaps I could… use my whole hand on you. I’d like that. To feel your heat like that. Your hole grasping at my wrist.”

Kylo whined, dragged his fingers against that spot that make Hux arch and curse. Could Hux do that? Put his whole hand inside? His cock was so wet, so ready, and he didn’t know how much longer he could think about all the things Hux was suggesting, all the things he was already doing.

“You’d take it nicely, wouldn’t you?” Hux asked, and Kylo groaned, “Yes, please,” his hand moving faster. He ached, ached down to his core, wanted so badly but he didn’t know /what/.

“Lube up your cock and fuck me, Kylo, I think we’ve waited long enough.”

Kylo’s hands shook when he reached for the lube, and he realised how weak this had made him. But, Hux was promising to make him stronger, to train his body to cope, to give him /practice/. He couldn’t believe it.

“Thank you,” he said again, drawing his hand out slowly, squeezing more lube onto his fingers and stroking them, gently, down his over-sensitive cock. “For giving this to me. Not just,” he gestured vaguely, knew Hux wouldn’t understand from that but tried anyway. “But also, you… will see. I will do… anything. Show me, teach me, and I will.”

Hux gave him a look that could only be described as /indulgent/, and beckoned him, again. “Here,” he held his legs open. “Go slow, first, and we’ll see how well you do. If you can’t manage, I will ride you, but if you’re good, I will let you control the pace.”

Kylo swallowed thickly, grasped himself at the base, and nudged his head against Hux’s loose hole. Even that barest touch went like a fire through his veins, made him bite his lips and close his eyes as he pushed forward.

Hux hitched his breath and Kylo forced his eyes open again, had to watch as he pushed in, as Hux’s jaw dropped, his lids fluttering, his fingers squeezing his own thighs, his cock beginning to drip on his belly as the vibrator buzzed away. When Kylo thrust the last few inches in, the plug shifted inside of him, and he moaned, deep, racking, consumed with the feeling of Hux, tight, hot, perfect around him, and the plug, sitting right up against that place inside him. He almost wanted to cry. It was too good. Hux moaned when he bottomed out, and one of his hands went to his cock and Kylo watched him pull, the way his hand twisted at the head. He’d have to remember that, next time Hux let him touch his cock, that Hux liked it that way. He pulled out slowly, barely able to think, panting hard, and then like Hux had told him to do with his fingers, didn’t pull all the way out, pushed aback in again.

Hux liked it. His back arched and his hips rolled into it, and his head lolled on the pillows and he moaned, loud, and said, “Fuck me, Kylo,” and so Kylo went faster, harder, gripped Hux by the hips because that felt right, lifted him so he could drive down that much better and then Hux shouted.

“Yes, yes, YES,” Hux growled, screwing his eyes tight, showing Kylo his teeth as he stroked himself hard, fist tight. He was incredible, and Kylo wanted everything about him, Loved how fierce and vicious Hux looked even being penetrated like that, and the plug bumped him so intimately every time he bucked into Hux, and he sucked in a short breath, realised he /was/ crying. It just felt like so much. He tried to stifle it, but at a loud hiccup, Hux looked up at him, knit his brows, slowed his hand.

“No, don’t stop,” Kylo pleaded, but his voice sounded wrecked, and Hux frowned. “It’s just, I just feel— everything feels very—” He couldn’t get the words out, sniffled, pushed his hips into Hux’s and ground in, until Hux moaned. Then he felt Hux’s hand on his, patting his knuckles.

“Pull out, Kylo. I’m going to show you something.” Kylo, reluctantly, did, even tough he felt so cold, his cock aching when he withdrew. Hux pulled the ring and the vibrator off of himself, and bade Kylo to lie face-down on the pillows.

Kylo writhed against the bed, thrust his cock against the blankets, trapped it between his body and the mattress, and could not find any relief. Hux tutted at him and carefully pulled the plug from inside him, turned it off, stood it on the bedside table. “I am going to show you,” he said, his hands on Kylo’s ass, spreading him open. “I am going to show you what it feels like. Do you want me inside you, Kylo?”

Kylo nodded, and then, still sniffling, repeated those words he’d said all night: “Yes, anything.” He meant it, and the tapered end of the ring pressed up against him, and he squirmed, and Hux slipped one lubed finger inside him. It went easy, after the plug, and then there were two, stretching him, and he sobbed into the pillow.

“Is that alright?” Hux asked, probably because of the crying, and Kylo nodded fervently.

“Please, Hux, please more.” He wanted to claw the bed to pieces, Hux’s fingers so slow and gentle inside him. “Please, find that spot, it felt so good…”

“You mean your prostate,” Hux informed him, questing with his fingers until Kylo howled. “Lift your hips up, Kylo, there’s a good lad.” His free hand stroked Kylo’s thigh as he edged up onto his knees. “How’s this?” he asked, pushing a third finger in with the others. Kylo moaned through the tears, wanted to apologise for the soggy mess he was making of Hux’s pillow, but couldn’t get the words out around when Hux began thrusting his fingers in with devastating precision. Kylo only cried harder, overwhelmed.

“I had wanted to let you finish inside me,” Hux said, his fingers fucking into Kylo hard and fast, “But perhaps we can try that next time. I am going to fuck you now, Kylo. So you know what it feels like.”

Kylo nodded, and choked, and wiped his eyes on the pillowcase. He could feel it, Hux’s fingers drawing out, and then, his cock nudging his rim.

“Please, please, please,” he panted. He’d been hard so long, knew he was going to come the very second Hux released the ring. There was something about that, about entrusting control over when he came to another person, and he shuddered as Hux pushed into him, deeper than his fingers, hot and solid. “Oh,” he said. “Hux.”

“You,” Hux panted. “You like it?” Pleasure gave a desperate edge to his voice and Kylo whined and pushed back against him. He did. He liked it a lot. Hux pulled out, pushed back in again, and Kylo sobbed out his pleasure into the pillow. “Tell me, Kylo. Tell me how it feels,” Hux demanded, but his words were rough as he thrust, gaining speed, into Kylo’s waiting hole.

“The…way you’re stretching me,” Kylo mumbled, strained, “Feels so perfect. Is this what it,” his voice choked off when hux changed the angle of his thrusts, “what it felt like,” he tried again, “when I was inside you? Was I making you feel like this? It’s so good, Hux, it’s so good.”

He couldn’t stop the tears, but Hux didn’t seem to mind it, bearing down harder, pressing close to Kylo’s back.

“Yes, Kylo, you were so good for me. Another time,” he sped his thrusts, “I will let you fuck me to completion. I’ll let you finish inside me.”

“And then you’ll put that plug inside, like you said, and, and keep—!” Kylo shuddered, it was almost too much. He’d been hard for so long.

“Perhaps,” Hux rasped. “How badly do you want to come, Kylo?”

“Please, Hux,” he moaned, “I want it. But you, you first. You have to.” He pushed back into Hux’s hips, slammed them together. He loved it, loved the slap of Hux’s skin against his ass, the deep pressure inside him, Hux stroking him everywhere inside making stars burst behind his eyes.

“Have you been on the edge this whole time? Since I put the ring on you?”

“Yes, yes!” Kylo cried, unable to do anything else.

“Such a good boy for me,” Hux soothed. “You’re going to be everything I want.”

Kylo nodded. “Everything you want,” he echoed. It sounded so good. He wanted to give Hux everything.

“I’m close, Kylo,” he warned, and Kylo pushed his face into the sodden pillow, moaning loud.

“Yours, take it, all yours,” he panted, when he could finally lift his head.

“/What?/” Hux asked, voice hushed, and Kylo went on.

“Yours, Hux, I want to give you everything. Let me be yours,” he groaned, tears splattering the sheets, and he felt it, the way Hux faltered, his pace stuttered, and then the rush of his release, hot inside him. Kylo shook, fingers gripping the sheet, teeth grit, as Hux nearly shouted.

“/Kylo/,” Hux gasped. He fumbled with the ring, unscrewed the tightening winch and brushed his slick fingers up Kylo’s underside and that was all it took. Kylo screamed, sucking in harsh breaths as he came all over the bed, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“Hux, fuck, fuck!” he grit out, feeling Hux still inside him as he tensed, as he finally spilled, as everything narrowed to that, Hux’s hand stroking his cock through it, Hux’s cock twitching sympathetically inside him, Hux’s voice saying “Oh, /oh/, yes,” as Kylo rocked with the force of it.

Kylo’s legs shook. He almost wished he’d been with someone else before this so that he could tell Hux this was the best he’d ever had and it would mean something. As it was all he could do was feel it as Hux rode out his orgasm, pushed him along in his, made it go on and on. It was too much, and he sobbed, over-stimulated, but it was so so good and he was so proud he’d made Hux come, and the proof was dripping down his thighs with each one of Hux’s stilted thrusts.

“I want to do this again, Hux,” he said, quietly. “I want to do this all the time. Would you?”

Hux chuckled breathlessly, shivered, and finally, began to pull out. Kylo couldn’t believe how empty he felt when Hux sat back, was almost tempted to get the plug and push it into himself just to relieve that horrible sensation of grasping onto nothing.

Hux groaned as he sank back into the pillows next to Kylo. “Come here,” he demanded, and Kylo, carefully, arranged himself next to Hux. “You’re mine, is that what you said?”

Kylo couldn’t look at him. He was sure he’d said /a lot/ of things. Hux stroked down his side, reached down to shimmy the ring off and drop it on the bed.

“Tell me,” he insisted. “What did you mean when you said that?”

“Ignore it, if it bothers you,” Kylo replied, and Hux scoffed.

"Don't be like that, Ren." Ah, so he was /Ren/ again, now that Hux had finished. He made to move, but Hux wrapped arms around him, and Kylo stilled. For a long moment neither of them said anything. Then, murmured against the skin of Kylo's back, "Don't you want to be mine?"

Kylo paused. He couldn't see Hux's face, knew how Hux felt about having his thoughts invaded with the Force. So he turned, and met Hux's eyes.

They were so clear, and Kylo turned a bit more, and kissed him.

"I didn't realise you were worried. I thought you--" Hux reached up, silenced him with another kiss. "I'm serious," Kylo protested. "You thought I wasn't ready to do that with you and now you're asking if I'm really yours?" He framed it as a joke but as he was saying it realised it was a serious question.

"Well," Hux huffed, affronted. "Were you? Are you?" He didn't seem to know what he wanted to ask.

"Yes," Kylo said.


End file.
